Only One
by Chlark4ever92
Summary: This is my first fanfiction I've ever written. It's a songfic in Clark's POV. CHLARK. It's set after the episode tempest. Please review. The song's name is Only One by Yellowcard.


_**Only One**_

I never knew that it was possible for my life to get anymore complicated than it already was. When we finally had our chance to be together things were looking up for me. It was so perfect, that one night. Or at least the beginning of it was. After they had announced that the tornados were coming, and our perfect night was abruptly ended, I went to save the girl I couldn't have, leaving the girl who loved me, and the only girl I could ever love. I just want you to know one thing.

Broken this fragile thing now,

And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces,

And I've thrown my words all around,

But I can't, I can't give you a reason.

You didn't know where I was, or if I was safe. I can never be honest with you. That's the hardest part. I have to look you in the eye and lie to you, even though if I told you then maybe you would understand that I was the only one who could save her. But it wouldn't matter if you understood _why _I left. I left you without even telling you. You didn't know that the tornados couldn't hurt me. You must have been so scared. I hate myself for not being able to tell you the truth. I just want you to know one thing.

I feel so broken up (so broken up),

And I give up (I give up),

I just want to tell you so you know.

I feel like there's no point in even trying to explain it to you, even if I could. If I told you, you might despise me even more than you already do right now. I don't think I go on if that happened. There's just no way out of this. I wish I was normal. I wish I could have stayed. I wish the tornados had never come. I wish we could have danced forever. I wish we could have had our kiss. Wishing doesn't change anything though, so what's the point. I just want you to know one thing.

Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you,

You are my only one,

I let go, there's just no one that gets me like you do,

You are my only, my only one.

I keep trying to tell you, but you just won't listen. You're the only one that I wanted to be with that night. Even though you don't know about _me_, in a way you know me better than anyone else. You're the only one who really knows me. When I'm with you I feel normal, yet special at the same time. You make me a better person. I just want you to know one thing.

Made my mistakes, let you down,

And I can't, I can't hold on for too long,

Ran my whole life in the ground,

And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone.

I know that I don't deserve you're forgiveness. I broke my promise. I said it would be the perfect night. I shouldn't have made that promise, I can never keep any promises that I make. I thought it would be different though. I wish it was different. But I can't hold on to wishes, for mine never come true. You were the best thing that ever happened to me, and now I've lost you. I don't know what I even have to live for now. I lost my best friend. I don't think I can go on without you. I just want you to know one thing.

And something's breaking up (breaking up),

I feel like giving up (like giving up),

I won't walk out until you know.

I don't know why I didn't realize how much you mean to me until now. It's all so clear to me now, but at the same time I've never been so confused. I just don't know what to do. Sometimes I feel like it's pointless to keep trying. You probably won't ever forgive me. But I can't leave just yet. It's like something keeps pulling me back to you. I'm not sure if that's a good thing, or a bad thing, and right now I don't really care. I just want you to know one thing.

Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you,

You are my only one,

I let go, there's just no one that gets me like you do,

You are my only, my only one.

I keep trying to make you see how much you mean to me, and how sorry I am, but you just won't listen. If you would just hear me out then you would know that you're the only one I want to be with. You're the only one I want. You're the only one who understands me. Please don't leave me. I need you. I just want you to know one thing.

Here I go, so dishonestly,

Leave a note for you my only one,

And I know you can see right through me,

So let me go, and you will find someone.

You're probably reading my note right now. I don't want to lie to you anymore, but our friendship is just too important to me. I can't lose it. I hate that I have to tell you more lies, but it had to be done. I told you that we should see other people, and just be friends, even though I want nothing more than to be with you. But life never seems to go how I want it to. I just want you to know one thing.

Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you,

You are my only one,

I let go, there's just no one, no one like you,

You are my only, my only one.

I can't take it anymore. I want to go back to that night, and dance with you forever. I want to talk to you again, without us arguing. I want to see you smile. I want to make you laugh. I want to be with you. You're so different from anyone else I've ever met. You're the only one I could ever love. Please don't give up on me, on us. I love you so much. I wish I could tell you, but I can't. Our friendship means too much. I can't lose you. I just want you to know one thing. You are my only one.

My only one,

My only one,

My only one,

You are my only, my only one.


End file.
